User talk:Felinoel
'''Archives! Policy on pre-releases? Is there a policy or anything on the intentional pre-release of The Living and the Dead by Syfy (particularly the user's spoiler/rant)? (On a personal note, I'm a little disappointed that Syfy decided to release it early for the US (and I'm in the US)) Saiarcot895 (talk) ( ) 19:50, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :We have no real policies on the matter but personally I would say try to keep it neat and for all spoilers put in those hiding templates we use with a spoiler warning. 20:24, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::I did that for the spoiler in the comment, but it didn't entirely work. There's the border with the "Click to Show" text, but it's not hiding anything, giving a little more attention to the spoiler with the darker background. I guess javascript doesn't entirely work in comments. Saiarcot895 (talk) ( ) 20:52, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :::I guess it should be fine if it is just in the comments and not in the article. 21:51, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::I say we should lave out all details until it's actually aired. Don't want to risk pissing off anyone who didn't want it spoiled by accident. Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 03:49, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Theft Discussion "If you see something wrong, fix it." So per your instructions, do I now have your permission to fix the stolen material by removing it? Because there aren't really any other options. If you could confirm, that would be great. Otherwise I'm not sure what you mean by "fix it." Thanks! Gislef (talk) ( ) 04:24, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :I specifically said that to fix it, "If you cannot write a new recap yourself then source the place the recap was taken." 13:54, May 16, 2013 (UTC) List of Artifacts and Gadgets Given the current size of this list, might it be an idea to separate out those artifacts only mentioned and never seen, or even used 'offscreen'? Alex Jiskran (talk) ( ) 18:48, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :That is an interesting idea, we've tried many different things to try to lessen the content on that page, I am not so sure about this idea though... 15:25, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Perhaps three categories then - Used, Seen, Unseen? Alex Jiskran (talk) ( ) 17:12, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :::I would rather not split it up into multiple articles... perhaps we could have it be two columns on one article, seen and unseen? 17:21, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Categories Should there perhaps be some sort of 'Government Agent' or 'Federal Agent' category for all the characters who interact with the team but are not Warehouse personnel? Also, I presume the lack of subcategories such as 'Minor Character' or 'Recurring Character' or 'Main Cast' are a deliberate choice, not an oversight. Alex Jiskran (talk) ( ) 15:19, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Back in the day we didn't see the need for these because there were so few people, but now that the show is ending I guess we might as well make some of these, we don't even have navboxes for characters and whatnot, hmm... :We do have List of Agents and The Regents which are as close as we have I think. :You are welcome to add them and if you make those categories I can make a navbox for the characters, I make fancy navboxes lol. 18:53, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Admin needed Can you delete the Imran_Khan's_Class_of_2011_Mistake_Medallion page someone created? Alex Jiskran (talk) ( ) 04:57, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :Author requested it, so yes. 18:53, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Further to the matter of categories So, it is acceptable to add 'Minor Character', 'Recurring Character' and perhaps even some 'Villain' or 'Big Bad' tags? To me, MacPherson, H.G., Walter Sykes, Artie/Brother Adrian and perhaps Charlotte du Prix to come should stand out. Also, should we be labelling Artifact Bearers, and if so with the addition of Malicious, Unwitting etc. or not? Alex Jiskran (talk) ( ) 18:43, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :We should not have a Villains category, good and evil are relative concepts and will only ever cause dispute. 14:19, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Artifacts At present, as far as I can tell, 'Electrical Artifacts' is the only subcategory. Could we use a 'Nonviolent Artifacts' (as in no potential for violence) grouping? Alex Jiskran (talk) ( ) 16:34, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :There's also Category:Damaged or Destroyed Artifacts. Saiarcot895 (talk) ( ) 17:16, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ::The problem is that anything can be used for violence... I don't know if we should/can group artifacts. 14:20, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Category:Famous_People_Exclusive_to_Warehouse_13 Do we want/need this category? Alex Jiskran (talk) ( ) 18:09, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :I dunno... we can have it, but do we need it? 14:20, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Missing Picture A picture you uploaded to File:Warehouse.jpg is, well, missing. It's as if the picture was erased (most likely accidentally) from the backend, and it can no longer find the picture. It's most likely a picture of the warehouse from the outside. I don't suppose you have a copy of it on your computer? Saiarcot895 (talk) ( ) 02:22, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :My external hard drive where I kept that sort of stuff is currently on the blink, so no I don't have a replacement at the moment... 03:03, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Please Assist I have been unfairly blocked by IP on Adventure Time wikia and am unable to contact anyone to defend myself. This has been done without warning and without merit. This is the block note I recieve when trying to contact administrators regarding this block The block was made by Yuzura. *Reason given: Sockpuppet of Blugo34 *Start of block: 01:21, July 4, 2013 *Expiry of block: infinite *Intended blockee: ExecuteRealDemocracy This ban made by mantinence staff Yuzura without warning or cause is insane, this person also made several other bans on recently joined peoples in addition to myself. I am messaging you as you were the only person I had contact with, and I cannot find contact information for any other administrator on the wiki, nor can I talk with them directly. Please assist me with this issue as obviously I am NOT a sockpuppet of Blugo, seeing as I've only made 3 whole edits and none were in violation of any rules or policies from the wiki. For comparison Blugo has 15,000 edits. Another issue with this ban being that Blugo lives in Ohio (I checked his profile pages) Where as I am in California. This would be clearly evident considering I was IP blocked. I have never had contact with this individual nor did I know of who he was before this block. I have no idea what kind of drama this guy is making for you, but I am NOT involved. I'm simply a person that watches a load of AT. Please assist me in this issue, without bias to previous remarks, Edit: Sorry. I messed up the formatting and it made two posts. Either way meanings still the same and I haven't the clue how to put it back together as one post. Edit2: I've been looking through blocks Yuzura and Flame Princess are making where in nearly every case theres no proof and they appeared to be genuine accounts... Why are random users being banned from this wiki without the slightest chance to even respond? ExecuteRealDemocracy (talk) ( ) 01:39, July 5, 2013 (UTC)James (AKA ExecuteRealDemocracy) :I will look into it. 14:50, July 5, 2013 (UTC)